1. Field of the Invention
This invention utilizes solar energy, based on the greenhouse effect, in order to produce hot air both for heating and for ventilation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solar collectors of various configurations are well known in the prior art. Some use air as the heat transfer fluid and can thereby serve as a ventilation system in addition to functioning as a heating system.
For example, U.S. Patent No. 4,396,004 to Koenig discloses a solar collector having venting means to the outer atmosphere as well as pipes communicating with the interior of a building. The upper and lower manifolds of the collector can each communicate with the exterior atmosphere through wide slots which can be sealed by inflatable elastic tubes. In cold weather, both slots can be sealed. In this mode air is drawn from the building into the collector, heated, and forced back into the building. In warm weather the upper slot is opened, and the lower slot is either vented, in which case air is drawn into the collector from both the atmosphere and the building, or sealed, in which case air is drawn only from the house. The sealing of the slots is accomplished with elongated inflatable sealing tubes.
U.S. Patent No. 4,078,603 to Saunders discloses a complex solar heat control device capable of transferring solar heat to or diverting it away from a heat transfer fluid. A valve control is provided for selecting the desired mode depending on the time of year.